


Consequences

by BrokePerception



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, daydream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokePerception/pseuds/BrokePerception
Summary: Set after 3.09 Homecoming. Stefan accepted the consequence of what he did. Damon and Elena have to accept them, too, as well as handle what that means for them and the way they will see each other from now on.
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Consequences

**Author's Note : I know I am usually a lot pickier with my words. I rewrite and edit, pick at my stories with a fine-toothed comb to reassure my OCD that I did all I could to create a great piece. This time, I didn't. I will rewrite it, one day, will sift through my words and let OCD take control. Right now, though, I feel the need to put this up as it is. I feel like those feelings I tried to include in this will come across only better if I post it in its very first, straight-from-the-flow-of-my-eager-fingers version.**

* * *

As Damon turned towards the doppelganger, remaining by the fire as he sat down on the couch, nurshing his customary bourbon, he could see the emotion in her beautiful doe eyes. If anything, their eyes remained the biggest difference between her and Katherine, or so Damon thought. Now that he was way past his infatuation with the sadistic vampire, he could say that she was the most selfish entity he had ever had the displeasure of meeting in life. In that regard, she was so different from Elena their similar looks seemed to fade to him, too. 

"I'm heartbroken..." she whimpered.

At this, he was at a complete loss for words as he kept those he meant to say at bay, so he could be the beacon of comfort for Elena he knew she needed right then. He cursed himself internally for being such a complete fool if it came to more human emotion and empathy as he came up empty if he had to stop himself from saying whatever heartless words came to mind first. He bit his tongue as he refrained from telling her she had every right to be afraid of his younger brother, instead, but that he didn't deserve one second of her feeling heartbroken. He was upset with Stefan himself, too, for the emotional turmoil he knew he was putting Elena through. He hated every single moment of it from his own point of view. At that moment, Stefan's betrayal and disappearance was almost a relief. Almost. Aside from the fact that it was killing them both inside. He had what he had always wanted, in a way, and that was having a chance at Elena himself, but he hadn't wanted it at this cost. It almost didn't seem like a fair fight right then, and he had always enjoyed the hunt way more than the kill. Putting his empty glass down on the floor next to the couch, his blue eyes followed Elena as she walked over to the couch as well and sank next to him.

"I know," he whispered eventually, as he opened his arms to the younger woman invitingly, gently tugging at her wrist to pull her in closely. 

Damon Salvatore was the last person to admit he needed the proximity of another person, dead or alive, to comfort him and his raging feelings, but selfishness was the last thing that fueled him to do what he did. His eyes bounced back and forth in distress as he tried the best he could to process the situation they were in and came up blankly at any possible solution he could form in his mind as he enveloped Elena in his arms. Despite the fact that it was not selfishness that moved him to his actions, he was acutely aware of how impossibly close the younger girl was to him and how he had never before felt her relax against him as much as she did right that moment. As he felt the primal aspects of his vampiric mind respond to this reality, the fact that he knew he was the only form of safety she had left was what made him push those feelings to the back of his guilty mind. He genuinely didn't want any of it to complicate the moment even further. Last of all, he didn't want her to come to believe that she couldn't trust him when her trust and hope in Stefan had just shattered into a million little pieces. 

As her head rested against his chest, her eyes closed, it felt like she could somehow read into his current state. He guessed they were simply struggling with the same fears, thoughts and insecurities. "What are you thinking?"

"Nuhh-hmm, let's not," he responded. He didn't want to lie to her when she needed the truth more than ever, but he also didn't want to break the fragile comfort between them in that moment. She mattered more to him than his primal needs and urges to express his innate desires for her. 

Pulling away from his chest just a bit so she could look up at him, Elena regarded him. "Tell me," she pleaded. 

Despite the fact that Damon knew he would be lost the second he looked down into her eyes, he couldn't help himself. When she was broken and pleading, he couldn't resist doing her bidding. And it wasn't Elena's likeness with Katherine that brought it on or even his infatuation with Katherine in the past or even his infatuation with Elena herself. It was the fact that a bigger part of him than he wanted to admit to wanted to oblige to her needs and be who she needed him to be, too. He swallowed as her dark eyes bore into Damon's. He tried to buy himself time and sanity by reaching over to tuck a lock of soft dark hair away behind her ear. 

In that moment, he became acutely aware of her hipbone resting against his masculinity in their awkward embrace. He clenched his jaw as he suppressed his natural responses and all of the times he had dreamed of coming to that very moment they were in and the things he had always wanted to do to her next. Vivid imaginings of her writhing underneath him filled his mind, or her hands holding his dark head in place, her fingers entangled in his long hair as it rested against the apex of her thighs, while he pleasured her with his mouth and tongue. That last imagining had been one of the more recent and intriguing ones, especially as he had been very reserved towards such intimate gesture with any woman after Katherine. He had more experience with oral attentions the other way around as it happened. Plenty of women in the last one hundred and fifty years had been subjected to pleasing him with their willing mouths. The majority of them had done so without a need for compulsion. 

"I was thinking that I wouldn't mind having a taste of you," he said, sort of dismissively, with a roll of his eyes, telling the truth in such a way that he hoped she wouldn't hang onto it so much. He saw surprise and offence mixed in her hazel eyes, though, her pink lips parting as she meant to voice how she felt... but didn't seem to find the right words right away.

As she pushed further away from him with her hand on his chest, he berated himself for his honesty already. He sighed internally, wishing he simply hadn't said anything.

"Answer me honestly. Is there ever just one moment where you don't fantasize about having my blood?" Elena voiced miserably.

Damon's eyebrows creased together in disbelief as it was apparently his turn to display his offence at how she thought of him. "Yes!" he exclaimed. "I wasn't talking about the taste of your blood!"

Towards the end of his honest sentence, the strange feeling of shyness that he had only ever truly felt around Elena had managed to creep up to him and made Damon feel unsettled, even to the point of the vampire's last words becoming mumbled and him having to turn his blue-eyed gaze away from her as he looked down at the design of one of the many Persian rugs in the boarding house he called home. He had not at all expected this turn of events when he had pulled Elena into his open embrace. The awkwardness was tangible, but for once, he had no witty or sarcastic comment ready to divert it into something more pleasant. 

He didn't know what he had expected, but it wasn't for her to stay in their half-embrace and to say nothing. When she still hadn't spoken after what he estimated to be around a full quiet minute, he dared to glance up, the rather familiar crease between his dark eyebrows returning when he noticed the blush upon Elena's cheeks. At first, he could have guessed it was the mere subject of intimacy being discussed between them, with the sexual tension palpable and hanging between them the way it was, but as he regarded her response carefully and noticed clear embarrassment in her expression, a near-unbelievable thought struck him. As the seconds ticked by and he considered the many times through the decades where he had, unluckily, walked in on Stefan with a woman and the other way around as well, it made more and more sense, and he grew firmer in his initial belief that he was interpreting it right. 

"Stefan has never actually gone down on you before, has he?" Damon stated more than asked as he couldn't help but feel incredulous, but Elena looking up at him in offended shock gave him all the answers he needed, and he couldn't help a wicked smile from passing across his features despite the seriousness of their situation. Elena and he were in a bit of a predicament, on the very verge of delving down headfirst into a rollercoaster of which he had no idea of how or where it would end.

"I..." Elena began.

"Wow..." Damon emitted. He couldn't believe what he just learned of. He had always suspected his brother was a lousy ass lover, but this? He recalled some comments from decades before from Katherine, and a very specific moment where she had told him that it would be much easier to choose between him and Stefan if Damon hadn't been a significantly better partner between the sheets. Throughout the decades, he had been praised very often for it by the many women he had been with, too, even without him having gone down on any of them. If Stefan claimed he loved Elena more than anything, though, he wondered why there were limitations to the ways he showed her. "Please tell me he's not been getting his dick sucked all along without giving the same in return," Damon uttered.c

"No," Elena said, half exclaiming and half mumbling the word at the same time. Her face blushed crimson, and she looked down once more, obviously struggling internally to find words and maybe also struggling a bit with herself regarding whether or not she could tell Damon these things. She wanted to keep talking about Stefan. She wanted to share all of the gory little details of their relationship with him in a vain attempt of not being made to carry the entire weight of the loss of her relationship alone. She knew it wasn't fair on Damon, who had his own loss to mourn, but he was right there and the conversation was going already, and it was so easy for her to pour into him right then. Somewhere in the back of her mind, something told her that it was not wise to entrust Damon with such intimate details, but if she couldn't trust him, then who? Bonnie and Caroline had their own losses to deal with, too. "He never let me. I tried several times," she managed.

"Such a martyr..." Damon said with a sigh. He wondered why Stefan had been denying her from pleasing him with her mouth as well. Damon could imagine that Stefan would have wanted to keep things between him and Elena even but kept ending up on the same sore spot, which was why he wouldn't go down on Elena either. As he thought of it, he remembered the first few times where he had shoved his thick erect dick down a girl's throat after he had been turned into a vampire. Most men enjoyed fellatio, and he was no exception. As such, as the oral attention brought him closer to the precipice, Damon always tended to take over the moment and movement himself. He remembered ending up slamming himself into some of those girls' throats too harshly and too far more than once, seriously injuring them, simply underestimating his own strength in the very heat of the moment as he shuddered towards his own erratic release. He wouldn't be surprised if his baby brother had never garnered the experience to learn how to control himself that way and considered that that was the most likely explanation.

As Damon recalled the past few days and the amounts of emotional turmoil he had seen in Elena's eyes, caused by Stefan, he doubted that she would ever even trust Stefan again. As he couldn't help but be aware of how her hipbone pressed against his masculinity still, Damon thought of the vivid imaginings he had had lately, of Elena laying on top of the living room table, her naked body spread open before him, free to touch without any sort of guilt from either of them as he deepthroated her, his hand on her throat as he felt her envelop his length, entirely. He swallowed hard as he pushed past those too-vivid imaginings. He loved her even more than he wanted her, and Damon knew very well it wouldn't be right to take advantage in her current state. If the past few weeks had taught him anything, it was that forcing himself on her didn't get her where he wanted her. If he wanted her to be close to him, he had to let her come to him. He suppressed the primal urge to pull her on top of him entirely, so that she could straddle his hips and he could push up and create pressure where he wanted her to. 

"Tell me that he hasn't been limiting himself to the missionary position only then, though," he spoke, half-laughing, "or I will feel really bad for you both."

The way Elena barely managed to shake her head in response told him enough again, though. It told him that they hadn't experimented much, and he cursed Stefan internally. He didn't get it how Stefan could have been such a poor lover to someone as beautiful and amazing as Elena if he would have done anything to please her. If only he himself had had the chance to be in his brother's position, free to love and touch her the way Stefan had been allowed to. His blue-eyed gaze trailed across her beautiful face. Every part of him just wanted to reach across the distance between them and lift her chin with his forefinger, tilting it up slightly so he could kiss her and show her the passion she had obviously been missing. What stopped him was the reality that both Katherine and Elena had told him plenty of times that they would always decide to choose for Stefan in the end. Regardless of how Elena had just said that they would need to let Stefan go, the words still ringed in his head like they had been yesterday. If you were a vampire and were forced to live eternally, if you didn't walk into a wooden stake in the heart area at least, time blended differently and weeks felt like minutes. If only Elena knew how much it cost him not to delve headfirst into her... 

He did the only thing he knew he could do and was welcome to do for her right then. He pulled her closer to him once more so her head fell against his chest again. She melted against him within seconds, her thumb lazily tracing the planes of his muscles through his shirt as she surprised him with her teenage perceptiveness. "I met Stefan at his best, and I fell in love with him at his best. I didn't know what else to do but love him in spite of his darkest moments. It's like the more I got to know about him and the more layers I peeled away, the more reason I got to give up, though. It's been completely different with you in every way. I learned about your darkest moments first. I learned to be careful with you and to give my friendship, my trust and my love to you thoughtfully. I gave them to you because you deserved them despite everything, and because the more I got to know you, compared to Stefan, the more I understood you and why you are who you are and the more I appreciated the good moments noi matter how much you try to hide them. Maybe especially because you try so hard to hide them. I know you have been really patient and understanding with me, which means something if it comes from someone who is usually an asshole to everyone."

"Why, I don't know if I have to pleased or offended now," Damon announced, feigning hurt. 

"Shut up..." Elena whispered as she watched him open his mouth to continue to talk, laying a soft finger across his lips to try stop him from speaking and ruining the moment with another sarcastic comment. So many different emotions fueled her actions right then. She was heartbroken about Stefan and saddened by the way things had happened between them, but she also experienced a strange sort of relief at finally laying her hope to rest now and knowing she had done all that she could, and that she was free to give in to other feelings now. "I'm tired of fighting it, and I know you are, too. Just... love me. Show me how you do. I want to feel it."

Biting his tongue, Damon felt every tiny fibre in his body wanting to comply to her desire. What stopped him was the shred of doubt that he was experiencing. He didn't want it to be that way. He didn't want there to be any chance at all that she would feel regret over anything that happened between them, and he couldn't be entirely sure that that would be true if he simply gave in to his urges right then, without thought, and showed her the extent of what he felt for her and what that meant. It cost him all of his sanity not to. He was lost as she kept her hazel eyes trained on him and did exactly what he had always imagined her to do and took charge of the moment between them. As she straddled the vampire and settled on top of his hips, he was ready to burst from the seams. His hands fell to her feminine hips as he made to move her off of him again but found he couldn't. Everything inside of him, fueled by the certainty he thought he could see in her eyes, pushed him towards gripping her hips tighter and pulling her ever closer. Trapped between wanting to do right by her and wanting to give in to his greatest desires made him hate his humanity more than he ever even had in his whole existence. His humanity was what had brought them to that point, after all. 

"Kiss me..." she begged, both of her hands cupping his cheeks. "Show me how you love me."

He felt her human breath come down on his vampire skin, and he knew that he was losing the fight he had been putting up. More than ever, he hoped she knew what she was doing. Oh how he hoped that she knew what she was getting into, because he wouldn't know how to stop anymore once he had gone over the edge. 

Elena was the one removing the distance between them as she brought her lips up to meet his, and the fact that she was the one initating it and her dark eyes revealed no traces of doubt drove him past the edge. His fingertips dug into her hips as he kissed her back and began to show her how he thought she deserved to be loved. It didn't cost him any kind of effort to get up from their sitting position with her in his arms. She barely weighed anything, regardless of his extraordinary vampire strength. As she wrapped her limbs tightly around him as he held her against him and began to walk towards the staircase, he knew he had to try one more time. "I want for you to be sure..." he tried as she kept assaulting his mouth with hers. 

"I'm sure..."

And with that, he changed his mind and decided that the bedroom was too far, walking towards the living room instead. 


End file.
